Ceranea Fairfax
= History = ---- Origin and Upbringing Ceranea Alexandra Fairfax was born in the year 592 K.C.(of the King's Calendar) on the twenty-first of March. her birthplace: the Lordaeronian lands northwest of Andorhal and east of Capital City. Her parents, Ulric and Maleah Fairfax, served well in their role as guardians of the pass, keeping open the way for trade between the capital and the northern provinces east of Lordamere Lake. Well-respected by their vassals and the common people alike, her father sat in the court of King Terenas Menethil II as a trusted advisor and friend. Her mother, meanwhile, handled the day to day tasks of maintaining the family's lands surrounding their fortress at Norhall, which boasted numerous farms, as well as prospering lumber and silver mining businesses. During the early days of her youth, Ceranea was like many of the other children -- rambunctious, untameable. She thought only of escaping her mother's clutches to roam the yard in search of adventure. However, it was at the tender age of six that Lord Ulric was killed defending Capital City from the Horde during the siege of the Second War, and after that, her mother gave her no leeway; the grieving widow could not afford to. If their lands were to stay in the family, Ceranea would have to become every bit the lady her mother was ... but also every bit the ruler her father was. So it was that a child grew to become a young woman, educated in both social graces and the duties of lordship. Sometime over the years, she had discovered a natural talent for the arcane magics commanded by the mages of the Kirin Tor, but this she kept hidden from her mother -- instead choosing to study in secret. When she turned sixteen, she was sent to pursue further education at the most prestigious learning institution north of Dalaran: the Royal College of Lordaeron, in Capital City. The Fall of Lordaeron Three years later, she received word from her mother at Norhall that the villagers surrounding their castle were falling ill, and that this same plague had been seen in other places to the east. Fearing for the safety of her daughter, Maleah requested that Ceranea put her advancement towards a degree on hold to flee south towards New Stormwind -- which was at the time under construction by the Stonemasons' Guild. So Ceranea went, though the journey was not an easy one. She mistakenly believed that once she arrived, all would be well; but it was not so. Stormwind had been overwhelmed by a flood of humans seeking sanctuary from the rising Scourge. Lordaeron had fallen; her homeland was no more, and her mother was most probably dead. Her only comfort was that, as a recognized member of the nobility, she did not suffer from the shortages of food and shelter. Instead, she took up a room in the keep and continued her education at the Royal College of Stormwind. At the age of twenty-two, Ceranea graduated with honors and received her degree: a Mastery in Finance. It was only afterward that she realized she had nothing to do with it. Her lands were all but destroyed, her wealth gone -- and there was no going back to reclaim it. In short, she was left without a purpose. A New Home But Ceranea was never one to stay idle for long. As the last living member of her house, she was her own master -- and she was now free to pursue that which had intrigued her since the early years of her adolescence: the arcane. She ventured to Dalaran, where she was accepted as a student and where she spent the next twelve years of her life studying. She chose to specialize in the school of abjuration: protective magics. As she furthered her knowledge, she was no longer a student, but a teacher -- a researcher. Even today, she calls Dalaran her home. Alliance Campaigns The Burning Crusade (( WIP )) The War in Northrend (( WIP )) The Cataclysm (( WIP )) Pandaria (( WIP )) Draenor (( WIP )) Present Day (( WIP )) = Personality = ---- Strengths *'Efficient: '''She sees inefficiency not just as a problem in its own right, but as something that pulls time and energy away from all her future goals, an elaborate sabotage consisting of irrationality and laziness. She will root out such behavior wherever she goes. *'Energetic: 'Rather than finding this process taxing, she's energized by it, genuinely enjoying leading her team forward as they implement their plans and goals. *'Self-Confident: 'She couldn’t do this if she was plagued by self-doubt; she trusts her abilities, makes known her opinions, and believes in her capacity as a leader. *'Strong-Willed: 'Nor does she give up when the going gets tough – she strives to achieve her goals, but really nothing is quite as satisfying to her as rising to the challenge of each obstacle in her run to the finish line. *'Strategic Thinker: 'She exemplifies the difference between moment-to-moment crisis management and navigating the challenges and steps of a bigger plan, and is known for examining every angle of a problem and not just resolving momentary issues, but moving the whole project forward with her solutions. *'Charismatic & Inspiring: 'These qualities combine to create a whole individual who is able to inspire and invigorate others – who people actually want to be their leader, and this, in turn, helps her to accomplish her own often ambitious goals that could never be finished alone. Weaknesses *'Stubborn & Dominant: 'Sometimes all of her confidence and willpower can go too far, and she's all too capable of digging in her heels to try to win every single debate and to pushing her vision; hers alone. *'Intolerant: 'She is notoriously unsupportive of any idea that distracts from her primary goals, and even more so of ideas based on emotional considerations. She won’t hesitate a second to make that fact clear to those around her. *'Impatient: 'Some people need more time to think than others, an intolerable delay to quick-thinking people such as herself. She may misinterpret contemplation as stupidity or disinterest in her haste, often a terrible mistake for her to make. *'Arrogant: 'She respects quick thoughts and firm convictions, which mirror her own qualities, and looks down on those who don’t match up. Her relationships are a challenge for the simple reason that, while not timid in their own right, her partners will look so beside her. *'Poor Handling of Emotions: 'All this bluster, alongside the assumed supremacy of rationalism, makes her distant from her own emotional expression and sometimes downright scornful of others. She has a tendency to trample others’ feelings, inadvertently hurting her partners and friends, especially in emotionally charged situations. *'Cold & Ruthless: 'Her obsession with efficiency and unwavering belief in the merits of rationalism, especially professionally, makes her incredibly insensitive in pursuing her goals, dismissing personal circumstances, sensitivities, and preferences as irrational and irrelevant. Religious Beliefs (( WIP )) Quotes ''(( WIP )) Politics (( WIP )) = Appearance = ---- Physical Description Upon making eye contact with this woman, one thing becomes shockingly obvious: here is a lady unafraid of scrutiny; anyone else would have shied away from a prying gaze, but not she. Instead, she stares defiantly back at all who espy her — as if daring them to approach. Within the brown-gold depths of her eyes swirls a strange mixture of curiosity and challenge, and no doubt many have wondered of her intentions. Yet before they can be discovered, she cleverly averts her gaze, giving way to long, sweeping lashes. A statuesque woman by all accounts, she stands at around five feet and eight inches in height. Her slender form suggests a life lived in relative comfort — her days possibly spent in study or in prayer. What curves she may bear, she hides beneath long, flowing robes which drag at her feet. Otherwise, she is undeniably lovely — her skin sun-kissed in all places save her face, where a rosy blush dusts her rounded cheekbones and slim nose. Her lips are of the same color, supple and upturned in the smallest of flirtatious smiles. Soft curls of auburn reach past her shoulders to compliment her feminine features, seeming as if woven from a blend of the purest copper and bronze. If it were not for the faint crow’s feet peeking out from the corners of her green-flecked eyes, she might be hailed as a vision of youth and beauty. But whatever her age, she has lost none of her elegance. Her every movement is graceful, and she seems almost constantly to be surrounded by an aura of pervading thoughtfulness. As she walks by, a pleasant and tasteful scent fills the nostrils of the people around her. Those with knowledge of herbs might recognize it to be Mountain Silversage, a rare plant most commonly found in the frigid lands of Winterspring. If she opens her mouth to speak, her voice is found to be distinctly fluid, like the gentle flowing of a stream on a spring morning. Titles *Lady Fairfax of Norhall *Professor Fairfax *Miss Fairfax, Mage of the Kirin Tor = Family, Friends, and Lovers = ---- Family Ulric Fairfax (( WIP )) Maleah Astor-Fairfax (( WIP )) Clemence Astor (( WIP )) Grayson Astor (( WIP )) Tabitha Astor (( WIP )) Friends Anayla of Northshire Abbey (( WIP )) Lovers Edmund Nunnally (( WIP )) Donovan Bradley (( WIP )) = Possessions = ---- Fairfax Alchemical Company The Fairfax Alchemical Company is Ceranea's pride and joy. After losing everything she had, it represents her success in forging a new future for herself. Though still small, she has great hopes for its future, and she already employs a few persons to help her run it. The majority of her work is in its finances. The day-to-day sales she leaves to others, though she does occasionally pop in to help a hand. After all, she's the alchemist who started it. Time-Worn Journal Always on her person is a leather bound journal. For one of her apparent wealth and status, the book is oddly old and bedraggled, yet she seems to carry it everywhere. That, or it follows her around everywhere - she's quite fond of placing enchantments. Either way, the book is full of a variety of secrets, both personal and related to her research. It's no surprise, then, that she guards it fiercely. Anyone who tries to get their hands on it without her permission is liable to get a fist to the face. Signet Ring of House Fairfax On the middle finger of her left hand, Ceranea bears the signet of her house. It is a pretty thing - shaped of gold, engraved, and garnished by a sizable ruby carved into the shape of a lion. When examined, the inscription reads: I will do it so long as I live. These words are the house's motto - a constant reminder of the family's determination. It was given to the mage as a child, after the death of her father. For many years, she wore it on a chain around her neck. Only when she came of age did she have it resized to fit her finger, and she wears it still. = Fun Facts = ---- *Ceranea has an irrational fear of pointed objects, otherwise known as aichmophobia. *Of her hobbies, perhaps the strangest is her love of candle-making. *She has quite the singing voice, but she rarely makes use of it. *Ceranea has a talent for language, which she uses to her advantage. She's fluent in most languages of the world and has at least basic knowledge of all. *Strange, obscure trivia has a tendency to flow from her mouth when on a topic that she enjoys. *She has a collection of memorabilia from all the places she's been to in her lifetime. *Despite owning her own Alchemical Company, she has a personal garden with the specific purpose of her own use. *Ceranea writes obsessively, and none of it is very organized. On one page might be notes on her research, and on the next: a description of the meal she ate that day. *Coffee is her go-to drink for every situation. If she's working, she almost always has a mug in hand. *She meditates daily, for no specific reason other than that it gives her clarity of mind. = Miscellaneous = ---- Musical Influences *Electric Blue - Icehouse *Beautiful Day - U2 *Yellow - Coldplay Ceranea.jpg Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Alliance Human Category:Alliance Mage Category:Characters